From Whole to Broken
by Baloo18
Summary: She gave him her whole heart only to have him break it. She was supposed to be everything he could ever dream of, but he couldn't let another go. Can her love and strength keep them together, or will he rip them apart?How strong is the pull of an imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do claim any characters that you do not recognize.**

**Ok I know I have other stories but I needed a break, and lately have been gravitating back to the Twilight genre. Right now I'm not a big fan of Bella as you will come to see, but I do love all of the other characters. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. So I will finish this note here so I don't bore you here is "From Whole to Broken". **

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

"What do you want from me," he asks as if he is straining for control.

"I want you, Jake. I just want you," I say brokenly trying not to cry in front of him.

"You have me," he sighs and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"No, I don't," I say softly knowing he can hear me. I slowly pull away from him and turn away. "She has you and she always will."

"I don't know what you mean," he lies causing me to turn back and look at him.

"Sure Jake and unicorns exist," I say sarcastically as his jaw clenches. "But you know what? I'm going to do something for you she never has had the guts to do."

"What do you mean," he asks looking confused.

I slowly walk up to him not able to hold the tears back any longer. I look into his beautiful dark eyes and begin to say the hardest words I will ever say. As I stand in front of him I look down and take in a deep shuttering breath. I look into his eyes and say, "Have you ever heard the saying if "If you truly love someone you let them go" Jacob?"

"Addie," he says in a strangled voice. I reach up and place my finger over his mouth telling him I'm not finished.

"I love you with my whole heart, but I can't let you hurt me anymore. I know that if we continue on like this you will end up hating me more than you already do."

"I don't hate you Adelaide," he says taking my hand in his and holding it between us.

"But you resent me," I say and he looks away ashamed. I look back into his eyes and say in a firm tone, "You once told me that as your imprint you would be anything I need you to be. You would be a brother, friend, boyfriend, anything. Right," I ask.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Right now I need you to be," I begin to sob, "I need you to be a memory. What I am giving you that Bella never will is freedom," I say ripping myself away from him. I need space because if I stay close I won't be able to do what he needs. "I hope that one day you will find someone who can give you what you need that I can't. If that person is Bella I hope the two of you will be happy. You see Jake; you aren't the only one concerned about the happiness of your supposed soul mate. I worry and have tried to make you happy. The only thing I can say to ensure **your**happiness is the only way for me to be happy is for me to not see you again."

He just stares at me in shock for a moment. I realize that he isn't going to say anything; he isn't going to come after me, so I turn and begin to walk away. As I get further and further away I begin to feel this unbearable pain in my chest. It gets worse and worse, but I know I can live with it. If Jake is happy then this pain I feel will be worth it.


	2. Chapter 1 My Greatest Accomplishment

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight. I also do not own "A Little Help From My Friends", I just love the song. However I do claim any characters you do not recognize.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I love getting feedback and hearing or well in this case reading what everyone thinks. Special shout out to lillybird for being my first reviewer, I was really excited when I saw the review especially having just posted the story. Well here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I am a firm believer that if you don't enjoy the story you are writing as you write it, no one else will either. Also I am looking for a BETA reader so if anyone is interested please message me. Ok now that I have bored you here is chapter 1. **

**Chapter 1- My Greatest Accomplishment **

"What would you think if I sang out of tune,

Would you stand up and walk out on me.

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,

And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, Mmm,

I get high with a little help from my friends, Mmm,

I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends," my mother and I sing along to our favorite Beatles song as cook dinner in our new home in Forks.

We officially moved in two days ago and have been unpacking for what feels like forever. My mother is a photographer and likes to move around a lot so I was really surprised when she said she bought a house. It's a comfy little house just inside Forks and just outside the reservation. It's back into the woods almost like a fairytale house. The outside is a pretty forest green helping it blend into the surroundings. It's a three bedroom house, and makes anyone feel welcome the moment you walk inside.

"Ads, I think this is going to be a good move for us," my mom says walking up behind me and giving me a hug.

"So do I," I smile.

I can already see the difference in her since we got here. Normally she seems restless and jittery, but lately she seems calm and settled. She has been my rock for so long, she is everything I wish I could be one day. She had me when she was sixteen, was disowned for keeping me, and never looked back. She has never told me who my father is, but truthfully I don't care. He has never been around so what use would I have of him now. She is the one who had it rough, and I am so proud to be her daughter. I once asked her if she ever had any regrets about her life.

"_Mom do you ever regret having and keeping me," I ask cuddled up into her side as we sit on bed in a hotel we are staying at. _

"_What do you mean baby? Where is this coming from?"_

"_Well hasn't it been kind of lonely," I question. "You gave up your family and home all because of me."_

"_Sweetheart," she sighs and hugs me closer. "You saved me. I was going down a road at that age that would have destroyed any chance of a future I may have had. As for family I never lost any family, I just upgraded. You are everything I could ever want and hope for. I don't regret anything in my life. I am disappointed that your grandparents have lost the chance to know you, but that is their choice. You are my biggest accomplishment."_

"_Really," I say as a few tears run down my cheeks._

"_Really, really," she laughs repeating her favorite saying from Shrek. _

"So I talked with the school and got everything set up for you to start in two weeks," she says turning back to the stove to stir her famous spaghetti sauce.

"That's just wonderful," I mutter. Because she is constantly on the go and we never stayed in one place for long she homeschooled me for these last couple years.

"Honey it's for the best. You need to make some real friends," she says giving me her it all will workout million dollar smile.

"If you say so," I huff. I look down and see that she handed me some extra plates to set the table with. "Mom, are we having company?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you I bumped into the Chief of police, Charlie Swan," She says with a dreamy look. "He and his daughter Becca will be here for dinner."

"Great," I say forcing a smile. Just as I say this I hear a knock on the door.

"That must be them," she says excitedly and wipes her hands on a towel beckoning me to follow her.

We walk to the door and open it to find a tall man in a uniform and a girl about my age. She looks like she would rather be somewhere else. "Hello," the man says awkwardly.

"Hi, please come in Charlie, Becca right," my mom says brightly.

"Bella actually," the girl says making my mom's smile drop a little.

"Forgive me I'm terrible with names," my mother says instantly recovering, as she leads them inside and closes the door. "Please meet my daughter Adelaide."

"Wow you two look like so alike," Charlie says almost doing a double take.

"Thanks," my mom and I say at the same time laughing. Most of the time we are able to talk in sync, which tends to freak people out. We both have long black hair; pale skin, fit, thin but healthy bodies, and blue eyes. My mom is 5'8 while I am 5'6. We often get mistaken for Katy Perry and Zooey Deschanel.

"Well dinner should be done soon, Ad why don't you show them to the living room while I get everyone something to drink," my mother says ever the hostess.

Mom happily walks away leaving me to escort our guests. "It's this way," I say leading them down the hall into our living room. We have a couch, loveseat, and a chair facing the window, and our television where you can see it no matter where you are sitting. "Please have a seat," I say walking towards the big comfy chair. They opted to sit on the couch.

"So your mother says you'll be a junior this year," Charlie says sitting back and looking relaxed.

"Yes sir," I smile and say politely.

"Please call me Charlie," he says and smiles back.

"I hope iced tea is ok, it seems like such a lovely day to day," my mother says. And she is right there is just a bit of sunlight left, and everyone said to enjoy it because it doesn't happen often. She hands everyone a glass and sits on the loveseat. "It's my own special brew so I hope you like it."

After three of the strangest hours of my life the Swan's took their leave. I told my mom to go relax as I clean the kitchen. Dinner was great, the company I'm still trying to figure out. I mean Charlie was great, constantly talks about sports but great. I can tell from the looks my mother was giving him we will be seeing a lot of him in the future. It was so nice to see her face light up like it did any time he complimented her. Bella on the other hand didn't really talk; she mainly looked out the window as if she was silently communicating with someone hidden outside. I guess she wasn't exactly comfortable with us. Oh well, can't please everybody.

"So tonight was fun," mom says walking into the kitchen standing next to me.

"Ya, Charlie was cool," I say as I rinse off the dishes I am washing.

"What about Becca, I mean Bella," she says and laughs.

"Becca's ok too," I laugh. "Bella it might take me a while to get used to."

"Well Charlie said that there is a beach nearby. Maybe you could ask her to show you around and introduce you to some people."

"Mom I love you but I can make friends on my own," I say drying my hands off and turning to look at her.

"I know, I just thought if you started school with at least one friend you would have a head start," she says.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Alright suit yourself. How about you go grab your sketch book and I grab my portfolio and you can re-bring my work to life," she says as I start to run from the room.

I love getting to sketch from her photos; it's our favorite bonding time. She picks a photograph and I sketch it out. All throughout the house we have her photos and my sketches framed side by side. It's weird but to us it's fun. I guess this is just the distraction I need from today. I mean who wants to think about school and weird girls. I run into my room and pick up my sketchbook up off of my bed. As soon as I have it, my pencils and pastels I run to the kitchen and sit next to mom at the table. She hands me a beautiful photo of a lone wolf prowling the forest. The sun is setting behind the trees and the forest seems to be coming to life.

"Wow mom, when did you take this one," I ask in awe.

"The first time I came here, when I decided that this is where we should live," she laughs.

"It's beautiful," I say gazing at the mysterious creature, before getting to work.

**Ok this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to begin to introduce the characters and their personalities. The chapters will begin to get longer in the future chapters. I have decided not to follow the books, but I will use some events. (If that makes sense?). Ok next chapter she meets some new and interesting people. **


End file.
